


Stargazing

by afteriwake



Series: Closer To The Heart [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months into the mess with Moriarty’s return, Greg plans for a weekend away with just him and Mycroft, away from all distractions, which Mycroft resents at first. But after a suggestion of stargazing comes up, the two men begin to reconnect and discuss what their future together entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> And this is yet another one of my "Thirteen Fluffy Fics For Thirteen Ships" fics. I really do adore writing Mystrade fic and wanted to write a more explicitly romantic fic than the last one I wrote and this came out. It was inspired by a prompt from **otpprompts** that read _Imagine your OTP watching the stars and person A trying to be romantic and pointing to one and tells person B that they are naming it after them. Person B informs person A that they are pointing at a planet and then gives a long scientific explanation on why people know that it is a planet and not a star._ Sadly I couldn't find a long scientific explanation, but I tried.

It took a lot of careful planning and some coordination between himself and Mycroft’s assistant, but Lestrade managed to get an entire weekend alone with his significant other (because Mycroft abhorred the term boyfriend, saying it was tacky and uncouth, even though it didn’t bother Lestrade in the slightest) where he did not have access to a laptop, his mobile or the telly. He had been trying to do that for months now, ever since the debacle with Moriarty’s video flashing itself on every screen in the country and Mycroft pulling himself into isolation, and so this was a triumph on his part.

Of course, he hadn’t expected Mycroft to be miserable. He had forgotten how much Mycroft relied on having access to information, how much he needed it like air to breathe. Even if he wasn’t actively plotting or planning anything, Mycroft liked having it at his fingertips, there at a moment’s notice if there was ever a need for it. In the end, he had just handed over his mobile and told Mycroft to have at it before going into the sitting room and curling up in the chair with a book.

A few moments later he saw Mycroft set his mobile down on the table next to the chair before he heard him place his hands on the back of the chair. “You took great pains to plan this weekend away, Gregory,” he said. “I shouldn’t spoil it by being a pouty child for not having access to my electronics.”

Lestrade closed the book and tilted his head back so he was looking up at Mycroft. “You were pushing me away again,” he said quietly. “I just wanted to make sure you knew I was still here, that I still cared.”

“I know,” Mycroft said with a nod. He reached over and brushed some hair from Lestrade’s forehead. “We should go outside. Get out of this place for a bit.”

Lestrade gave him a speculative look. “You’re willingly suggesting we go outside?”

“We could retire to the bedroom, I suppose, but I do know you have an affinity for stargazing,” Mycroft said. “And as there is a large field outside and it’s relatively warm, we could take a quilt and simply lay out there and talk and look up at the stars.”

“I would like that,” Lestrade said with a grin, getting out of the chair. “I’ll get the quilt.” He went to the bedroom they were going to share and then went to the chest at the foot of the bed and opened it, pulling a quilt out of it. He draped it over his arm and then went out to Mycroft. “All right. Let’s go.”

Mycroft nodded and led the way out of the cottage. It was a rather balmy evening, the perfect night for two lovers to lie out and stare at the stars. They walked close to each other along the path to the field outside the gardens in the back, and when they got to the top of the hill a few meters out Lestrade laid out the quilt. He sat down on it, and after a moment Mycroft laid down, putting his head in Lestrade’s lap. “We never have had a typical relationship, have we?” Mycroft mused.

“No, but that’s all right,” Lestrade said with a slight shrug. “Maybe one day we’ll be in a position where we can be more open. I’m closer to retirement, now. And even though you know more secrets than you probably should, one day you’ll hang it all up. Then we can retire here and…I don’t know. Be crotchety old men together.”

Mycroft gave him an amused smile. “I’ll never see you as a crotchety old man, Gregory. You’re too good natured for that.”

“The world could still wear me down,” Lestrade pointed out.

“I refuse to let it,” Mycroft said. He looked away from Lestrade and up towards the sky. “Do you suppose that day will be sooner in coming rather than later?”

“Maybe,” Lestrade said, tilting his head slightly. “Even if it isn’t, though, I’d be willing to wait. We both waited for me to finally wise up and free myself from a loveless marriage before we indulged in anything, so we can wait a while longer for a time when we can be open and honest with the world.”

“I would like it if it would be sooner,” he said. “I would like to have my happy retirement with you here at this cottage before I’m too old and bitter and cynical to enjoy it.”

“Well, I’ll consider it,” he said. He glanced up at the sky, absently running his fingers through Mycroft’s hair. There was a bright spot on the horizon, about twenty degrees above, and Lestrade pointed to it. “See that bright star over there? I’ll name it after you.”

Mycroft turned his head. “That’s Saturn,” he said.

“It’s not a star?” Lestrade asked.

Mycroft shook his head just slightly. “It's in a constellation, Libra, near the first quarter Moon. The globe's shadow on the rings is at its maximum extent, which gives it a three-dimensional feel. If we had a telescope we could see the rings and possibly see Titan as well," he said. “But it’s brighter than a star, and much larger. That’s how you can tell it’s a planet.”

“Ah,” Lestrade said, looking back to Mycroft.

“I wouldn’t mind you renaming a planet after me, though,” Mycroft said after some thought. “Or perhaps a distant moon.”

Lestrade chuckled. “I’d like to name a galaxy after you if I could. I think that would fit your ego.”

“But you love me regardless of my ego,” Mycroft pointed out.

“Yes, I do,” Lestrade said.

“I’m glad for that,” Mycroft said. “More than you could ever realize.”

“Well, you could always make it a point to try and show me as often as you can,” Lestrade said. “After all, actions are supposed to speak louder than words.”

“I suppose I could,” Mycroft said with a grin. He turned back to looking at the sky. “Do you want me to tell you more about the stars?”

“I would enjoy that very much,” Lestrade said.

Mycroft pointed back towards Saturn. “Over there there’s a lunar occultation of Theta Librae…” he began, and Lestrade began to pay him all his attention, relishing the moment of the two of them alone with nothing but the warm summer breeze and the stars above. His plan seemed to have worked out for the best after all.


End file.
